


Gray

by elumish



Series: Perceptive Reality [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Children of the Gods (1), Episode: s01e02 Children of the Gods (2), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal’c had never before seen a world so gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray

Teal’c had never before seen a world so gray. The hallway, the holding room, even the room where the Chappa’ai had located—they were all the same shade of gray.

It was altogether an odd world, this; there were markings on the walls that he could not read but that all else seemed to be able to, women seemed to fight alongside men even though it was not to defend their home or children, and they seemed to have a command structure defied all logic.

He had expected to be executed or, at the very least tortured. He was an enemy of these people, held their greatest enemy within him. He had taken one of their people and led to her death, had committed horrendous atrocities against people like those of this world. And possibly worst of all, he had caused one of their team’s wife and brother-of-wife to be taken as hosts.

Instead, he had found peace.

Perhaps not full peace, as he was still concerned that at any moment they would come and drag him from his gray room, but it was quiet. There was no hum of a ship, no sound of the torture of prisoners or the training of students. Only muffled was there the sound of footsteps and occasionally a few soft words being spoken.

There was a knock on the door, and Teal’c took to his feet, his hands clasped behind him. “Enter.”

The door opened—it swung inward, which baffled Teal’c, because he was not sure why they would build doors that would do such a thing—and a man walked in. He was light skinned, with long dark hair. The man whose wife had been taken as the host to Amaunet. Teal’c drew himself up, prepared for an attack.

The man was holding two cups with steam coming off of them, and he shoved one in Teal’c direction. “I don’t know if you drink coffee, but…here.”

Teal’c was unsure what coffee was, but he took the cup the man was offering, surprised at the warmth of it. “Is there something I can do for you, Daniel Jackson?”

“I just, you know,”—he shoved a hand through his absurdly long hair—“I’m still on 36-hour days, which means that my body thinks it’s an hour that literally doesn’t exist on Earth, and that probably doesn’t mean anything to you. I just wanted to see if you’re okay.”

“I am sorry for your wife, Daniel Jackson.”

The man’s lips tightened, and then he took a long sip of the drink that was in his cup. “Thanks. Look, I just wanted to tell you that I’m angry, I’m _really fucking furious_ , but that doesn’t forgive bad treatment of prisoners, so I’m…don’t let them torture you.”

That wasn’t what Teal’c had been expecting by measure, and he found himself unsure at first of how to answer. “I deserve whatever punishment I may face at the hands of your people.”

“No, you don’t. In our culture, we don’t believe that torture is ever acceptable. And most people argue against capital punishment, too, which is, uh…we don’t think that people should be set to death. Not even if they do bad things.” Teal’c must have looked as skeptical as he felt, because the man continued, “We aren’t always very good at it, but it’s something that we try for. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for helping us get out of there.” He gestured with his cup towards the one in Teal’c hand. “So…enjoy.”

And then he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Teal’c alone again in this room of gray.

He was beginning to like gray.


End file.
